Wireless communication networks can be configured to use various frequency bands for downlink communications (transmissions to mobile stations) and various frequency bands for uplink communications (transmissions from mobile stations). More particularly, a wireless communication network may use uplink and downlink frequency bands in accordance with a standardized band class specification. For example, CDMA2000 standards define twenty-two different band classes, designated “Band Class 0” through “Band Class 21.” See 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2, “Band Class Specifications for cdma2000 Spread Spectrum Systems, Revision E,” 3GPP2 C.S0057-E, Version 1.0 (October 2010).
In some instances, a wireless communication network may include a border area in which sectors that use different band classes border one another. However, in order to conserve battery life, a mobile station operating in such a border area may scan for only one of the band classes. As a result, a mobile station may originate a call via a sector that uses the scanned band class, even though a sector that uses a different band class may provide better wireless coverage.